This invention relates generally to electrical applicance switches and, in particular, to a switch having an actuation cam on an actuator for setting a lead path of the actuator relative to a switch control mechanism.
In prior art switches, particularly built-in appliance switches, such as microswitches and device integrated switches, it is often necessary to adapt the lead path of an actuator of the switch to a manual or mechanized switch control. In some cases, the lead path of the actuator must be set for certain defined, invariable dimensions of the switch control mechanism, and in other cases it must be set because of varying tolerances of the switch control mechanism. The lead path of the actuator in certain instances must be adjusted in respect to the free play of the switch control mechanism. It is desirable that the compensation of any lead tolerance between the idle position of the actuator of the switch and the switch control mechanism be carried out in a simple and economical manner.
Known devices of the type for setting or compensating the lead path of the actuator relative to the switch control mechanism all work with a set screw located on the actuator. The screw head of the set screw frequently forms the actuator cam that is contacted by the switch control mechanism.
These prior art mechanisms have the disadvantage that the use of a set screw is not only costly to manufacture and service, but frequently cannot be employed because of the small dimensions of the actuator. Particularly in microswitches and device integrated switches, the actuator is often too small for a set screw having the required adjustment range to be located on the actuator or in the region of an actuator cam.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks of the prior art.